oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifford Neema
'Gifford Neema '''is a pirate and the navigator of the Azure Pirates. She is the third member of the crew and the second to join. She is of a wealthy background, her father being a prominent steel magnate within her hometown. An educated girl, she was taught cartography extensively in school and quickly became fascinated with the outside world. Similar to her captain, she began to yearn for a life on the sea and planned to set sail. After meeting Drystan and Makani, who were in dire need of a ship, she managed to enlist their help in winning one from a local mobster in a gambling match, also hurling the crew into their first major battle against an enemy. In combat situations, similar to Kenny, Neema does not typically serve as a combatant with her role being support. However, she has proven to be a skilled martial artist with a talent for kick boxing. Although she isn't exactly capable of tackling stronger opponents, she can easily hold her own in battle if needed to. During the day-to-day interactions of the crew, Neema can be found mediating disputes between the captain and his first mate. Appearance Neema is a young fair skinned with long blonde hair worn in a single pony-tail that dangles down beneath her shoulders slightly. She is of a lithe frame with her limbs being thin and fit. She has prominent features particularly when pertaining to her face which is of a round shape. Her eyes are big, bright, and blue while her lips are filled. Her nose is of a medium length with a pointed tip that extends a tad beyond her lips, as revealed by her facial profile. Contrasting with the width of her eyes, Neema's eyebrows - which are a shade darker than her hair - are thin and curved. She has a short chin and a broad forehead that is somewhat obscured by bangs that nearly touch her eyes. Marking both of her cheeks are white markings that resemble fangs. Similar to those found on her face, white markings can also be found lining her arms with there being two on each. Her protruding ears, which are of regular size, can be seen tucked underneath her hair. The outfit she wears is suitable for a warmer climate. She wears a small, sleeveless white shirt with her stomach remaining revealed. Over her shirt she wears a short sleeved red jacket with golden yellow lining. Similar to those of her captain's, brown gloves also cover Neema's hands. For legwear she dons a red skirt with a pattern that matches that of her jacket and on her feet are brown shoes. She keeps her dagger sheathed on the front of her waist and attached to a brown belt. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Knife Throwing Neema keeps a collection of daggers within a pouch on her waist. These daggers are not typically used for close-range combat. Instead, Neema prefers to keep her distance from her opponents and pick them off with the daggers by aiming them towards their vital areas. Against sturdier foes, Neema is able to wear them down by cutting their bodies with the knives gradually. As a knife thrower he is quite accurate and has nearly perfected the technique for aiming and launching her knives. To combat different foes and situations Neema keeps a diverse collection of knives which are each crafted from different minerals. Relationships Kite D. Drystan Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Her forename which is of Egyptian origin means "born to wealthy parents." She fits it literally. *According to the author, if Neema was from a place in the real world it would be Australia. **Kid of ''Chrono Cross - who she is loosely based off of - is said to speak with an Australian accent in-game. Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:South Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Navigator Category:Azure Pirates Category:Female Characters